TaleSpin
|duración = 22 min. |idioma = Inglés |num_temporadas = 1 |num_episodios = 65 |lista_episodios = |empresa = Walt Disney Television Animation |productor_ejecutivo = |productor = Robert Taylor Ed Ghertner Larry Latham Jamie Mitchell |director = Larry Latham |guion = |localización = |ambientación = |cadena = Sindicación Disney Channel Toon Disney |horario = |edad = TV-Y7 |primera_emisión = 9 de septiembre de 1990 |última_emisión = 8 de agosto de 1991 |otras_cadenas = Das Erste RAI TVP Canal 1 Rusia TF1 Artus 2 Magyar Televízió BNT NET TF1 DR1 La Primera MTV3 Canal 13 Rede Globo Televisa Teleamazonas |precedido_por = |sucedido_por = |relacionados = DuckTales, Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers |sitio_web = |imdb_id = 0098924 |tv_com_id = 3235 |premios globo de oro = |premios emmy = |premios ondas = |premios atv = |premios martín fierro = |premios clarín = |premios india catalina = |otros premios = }} TaleSpin (Los Aventureros del Aire en Hispanoamérica) es una serie de animación norteamericana producida por The Walt Disney Company transmitido en 1990 como parte del bloque "The Disney Afternoon", con personajes adaptados del Libro de la Selva. El título original "TaleSpin" se deriva de la palabra "tailspin" significando lo rápido, ocasionalmente fatal, y/o descendiente de una aeronave en un espiral. De algún modo se traduce como "Cuentos Aéreos" describiendo una historia de vuelos y aventuras. El Show es uno de las tres series del "The Disney Afternoon" para usar sus personajes de Disney como los principales, los otros son DuckTales y Chip y Dale los rescatadores. Antecedentes de transmisión Después del avance de The Disney Afternoon que se emitió en Disney Channel en Mayo 1990, la serie empezó a transmitir en redifusión televisiva en Septiembre del mismo año. El concepto original se inició en la película animada de televisión "Plunder and Lightning", fue nominado a los Premios Emmy como el mejor programa animado en 1991 y después fue editado y dividido en cuatro partes para la retransmisión. La película se llamaba "Los Grandes Aventureros" en la versión latinoamericana. El show fue visto ocasionalmente ya sea por sí misma como un programa de media hora, o como parte del bloque de dos horas The Disney Afternoon. TaleSpin no fue cancelado ya que cumplió su ciclo de 65 episodios, es la regla que aplica a la series animadas de disney. Aún así, continuaron transmitiendo en The Disney Afternoon hasta Septiembre de 1994. Después, se transmitió en Disney Channel y luego en Toon Disney, donde fue por primera vez transmitido en Abril de 1998 hasta Enero de 2006, y luego de Enero de 2007 hasta Mayo 2008. Varios de los personajes fueron basados de la película animada de Disney El Libro de la selva: en particular Baloo, el piloto héroe de la serie; Louie, el dueño del bar favorito de Baloo; y Shere Khan, un magnate de negocios que aparece en varios episodios. De cualquier forma, Mowgli, Bagheera, Kaa, y Colonel Hathi no aparecieron (Aunque algunos de los panteras soldados de Shere Khan se parecen a Bagheera, y el villano Thadeos E. Klang lleva algún parecido a Kaa). Kit Nubarrón parece ser el sustituto de Mowgli del Libro de la Selva, desde que Baloo y Kit se llaman entre si mismos por sus apodos de cariño, por ejemplo a Kit le llama "Pequeño cachorro" y a Baloo como "Papá-oso". A pesar de su verosimilitud fuerte y la reutilización de varios personajes de la película, nunca fue hecho para ser un "spin-off" o una parodia del Libro de la Selva. Además, muchos de los conceptos de TaleSpin son basados de la serie de 1982; Tales of the Gold Monkey, incluyendo el concepto principal de un arrogante piloto de carga y su difícil relación con su novia (aunque en esa serie ella no era más que su jefe), su atolondrado compañero mecánico, la era y diseños de los aviones y trajes, el ambiente de las islas del pacífico, la relación entre personajes secundarios, incluso el aspecto visual de la laguna. También, los protagonistas de ambas series vuelan en aviones con nombres de aves acuáticas (Cutter's Goose y Sea Duck). En la serie "Tales of the Gold Monkey" hay un bar llamado 'The Gold Monkey' que le pertenece a un hombre llamado Louie. En el mundo "TaleSpin" el bar se llama 'Louie's' que al igual pertenece al orangután del mismo nombre. Una curiosidad más es que también hay parecidos en la película de Hayao Miyazaki, Porco Rosso acerca de un hombre-cerdo que vuela en un hidroavión y lucha contra los piratas del aire, que los creadores de Talespin explican por la influencia de las películas anteriores de Miyazaki que había en ellos, y la posibilidad de que Miyazaki vio Talespin en algún momento. mientras que en la película se estrenó en 1992 (dos años después de que TaleSpin fue transmitido) Porco Rosso esta basado en las historietas manga de Miyazaki, Hikōtei Jidai el cual fue publicado por primera vez en 1989. La serie fue en mayor parte desarrollado por los escritores Jymn Magon y Mark Zaslove, quienes eran también los supervisores de producción en esa serie, así como los editores de la historia. Hubo cuatro equipos de producción, cada una dirigida por un productor y director: Robert Taylor, Larry Latham, Jamie Mitchell y Ed Ghertner. Sinopsis La historia de Los Aventureros del Aire se centran una ciudad ficticia del Cabo Suzette (un juego de palabra sobre el plato de crepas, Crepe Suzette un puerto de la ciudad protegido por grandes acantilados a través de las cuales sólo una pequeña abertura que hay. La apertura de los acantilados están resguardados por artillería anti-aérea, evitando la entrada de vuelos agitadores o piratas aéreos a la ciudad. Los personajes en el mundo de Los Aventureros del Aire son animales antropomorfos. El marco del tiempo nunca fue especificado, pero aparenta ser a finales de la década de 1930; los helicóptero, la televisión y los motores de reacción eran dispositivos experimentales y la mayoría de la arquitectura era de una reminiscencia del estilo de art deco en aquella época. La serie se centra en las aventuras del oso Baloo, cuyo negocio era de carga aérea de mercancías; "Servicio Aéreo de Baloo" (Baloo's Air Service) fue comprado por Rebecca Cunningham en su defecto en las morosas facturas con el banco y lo renombra "Vuelos de Altura" (Higher for Hire). Un chico huérfano y ex-pirata aéreo, Kit Nubarrón, conoce a Baloo y se convirtió en su amigo y navegante. A veces Kit le llamaba "Papá Oso". Juntos, son la tripulación del único avión (El Ganso) para "Vuelos de Altura". Sus aventuras incluyen encuentros con una banda de Piratas Aéreos liderados por Don Karnage, también los representantes de Frigilia (Thembria); una parodia de la estalinista Unión Soviética habitada por jabalíes antropomorfos y otros obstáculos. En deferencia a la sensibilidad contemporánea, no existe ningún equivalente de nazismo en la serie, aunque en una historia en la revista Disney Adventures Magazine tuvo el encuentro de los héroes "los Hausers" una nacionalidad amenazante militarista de perros que llevan uniformes que se basan claramente en los alemanes. La relación entre Baloo y Rebecca se debe algo a un género de comedia screwball de la década de 1930. Precisamente, según Jymn Magon (co-creador de la serie), los dos personajes estaban de moda después de Sam y Rebecca de la entonces popular serie cómica Cheers. Don Rosa, el famoso escritor y dibujante de los cómics del Rico McPato escribió los episodios "El Monstruo Submarino" (It Came from Beneath the Sea Duck), y "El Iceberg" (I Only Have Ice for You). Personajes Lanzamiento de los DVD En 29 de Agosto de 2006, Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment publicó los primeros 27 episodios (incluyendo el episodio piloto dividido en 4 partes) de TaleSpin Volumen 1 en DVD Región 1. El Volumen 2 de la serie fue publicado en 13 de Noviembre de 2007, contiene los siguientes 27 episodios que también incluye el episodio controversial (que fue sacado del aire) "Last Horizons". Disney todavía tiene que confirmar el Tercer volumen con los 11 episodios restantes, aún no se sabe si se incluirá otro controvertido episodio (que también fue sacado del aire), "Flying Dupes". Elenco EUA * Baloo: Ed Gilbert * Kit Cloudkicker: R.J. Williams, Alan Roberts * Rebecca Cunningham: Sally Struthers * Molly Cunningham: Janna Michaels * Wildcat: Pat Fraley * Don Karnage, Louie: Jim Cummings * Mad Dog, Hacksaw: Charlie Adler * Dumptruck, Gibber, Sadie: Chuck McCann * Ratchet: Rob Paulsen * Hal: Frank Welker * Shere Khan: Tony Jay * Col. Ivanod Spigot: Michael Gough * Sgt. Dunder: Lorenzo Music * The High Marshal: Jack Angel * Dan Dawson: Cam Clark * Martin Torque: Patrick Gorman * Ace London: Phil Hartman * Princess Lotta Lamour: Kath Soucie * Myra Foxworthy: Liz Georges América Latina * Baloo: Rubén Moya * Kit Nubarrón (Kit Cloudkicker): Alfredo Leal * Rebecca Cunningham: Diana Santos * Molly Cunningham: María Fernanda Morales * Gato Wily (Wildcat), Sr. Comadrejón: Herman López * Don Karnage: Javier Rivero * Perro Rabioso (Mad Dog): Raúl Aldana, Francisco Colmenero (un capítulo) * Camión (Dumptruck), Louie: Arturo Mercado * Shere Khan: Carlos Petrel (†) * Coronel Spigot (Ivanod Spigot): Esteban Siller * Raqueta (Ratchet),Sargento Dunder: Francisco Colmenero * Profesor Martin Torke: Ricardo Hill * Princesa Lolalinda (Princess Lotta Lamour): Araceli de León (†) Notas Enlaces externos * * * Talespin Source * The TaleSpin Sourcepage * SoCalSpinner.com * Russian TaleSpin site * Cloudkicker's Message Board * TaleSpin: High Flight Comment Board * Talespin Information * Los Aventueros del Aire - Doblaje Wiki Categoría:Series de televisión animadas Categoría:Series de televisión animadas de los años 1990 Categoría:Series de televisión de Estados Unidos Categoría:Series de televisión de los años 1990 da:Luftens Helte de:Käpt’n Balu und seine tollkühne Crew en:TaleSpin fi:Pilipalipilotit fr:Super Baloo he:עולם סחרחר hu:Balu kapitány kalandjai it:TaleSpin ka:თავბრუდამხვევი ისტორიები nl:TaleSpin nn:Luftens helter pl:Super Baloo pt:TaleSpin ru:Чудеса на виражах sv:Luftens hjältar zh:航空小英雄